beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Hale
( ) |name=Derek S. Hale |sex=Male |species= |dob=07th |mob=11 |yob=1992 |age=Young Adult |facs=Beacon Hills PackCategory:Beacon Hills Pack |birthplace=Beacon Hills |height=6'1" |build=Muscular |hair=Black |eyes=Hazel |skin=Fair |actor=Tyler Hoechlin |music="Black Sheep" - Metric }}Overview= Derek Hale is a werewolf from a well-respected family of werewolves, though he is thought to be the last of his family still living. He has become somewhat prominent himself in and around Beacon Hills. Personality Derek is profoundly protective of Beacon Hills and those who are dear to him, putting himself in serious danger for them time and time again. You wouldn't get the impression most of the time though, since his outward expression remains largely stoic at best, more usually gruff and grouchy. Probably due to the circumstances of his past, he doesn't find it easy to express his feelings openly and tends to default to anger, frustration, or annoyance rather than a more genuine indication of how he feels. Those who know him will understand his personality and expression more, as well as understand how much of his communication is non-verbal. He does not tend to mince words, although he can put on a charming approach for short periods, to manipulate others into doing what he wants, and he shows little hesitation to do so in any case. Derek largely does not excel at making long-term plans and prefers to act rather than to craft elaborate strategy. He can be impulsive in this way, which in large part may have led to him turning the three betas of his pack in the first place. He tries to do what is right in a situation, but this doesn't always match with what others may consider to be the right thing to do. While he does appreciate praise and respect, in most cases he is largely unconcerned with opinions that differ from what he feels is necessary and right for him to do. Derek can hold grudges for some time, and he regularly keeps track of what he might need to pay back, good or otherwise. Long-held grievances with others can prompt him into impromptu clashes with them; he doesn't seem to easily forget a slight against him, and he certainly doesn't forget injury to those he cares about. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY The All-Spark In times of greatest need, Derek can reach inside his reserves of power and give a great gift to his pack. For a short time, all members of his pack who are present with him can adopt Derek's direwolf form, with all of its pertinent traits. This usually lasts only until the intended goal is achieved or the greatest danger no longer threatens. Typically, it applies to Derek's physical vicinity and can only continue as long as he is present, since it is his power being shared. This boost can also be applied to werewolves who are allies of the pack and present with Derek; as long as they are on the appropriate side, they can benefit from his alpha gift. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Derek was born into the respected Hale family, a family of werewolves of which his mother, Talia, was perhaps the best known. He grew up in Beacon Hills, in a house named for them, called Hale House. Attending Beacon Hills High School, he played basketball for a time. His uncle, Peter, resented Talia's alpha status and began his attempts to manipulate the family, starting with Derek. However, Derek proved less than useful and Peter soon refocused his efforts. Hunter Kate Argent seduced Derek to gather intelligence on his family and, in time, this led to the arson that cost Derek most of his family. Hurt and embittered afterwards, he moved away from Beacon Hills for a time, returning some years later. Reuniting with Peter, who had made it a mission to kill all the conspirators, and trying to avoid the crazed Kate, Derek made it a sort of personal mission to help neophyte werewolf Scott McCall to survive and avoid hurting those dear to him. After the whole situation came to a point, with Peter killing Kate at last, Derek confronted his uncle and killed him, becoming an alpha in the process. Feeling motivated to gather a pack of his own, he approached Isaac, Erica and Boyd, turning them and forming a group of betas. However, Isaac soon wandered, and the chaos with the Kanima added an extra level of complication to establishing a new pack, as well as Peter's unlikely return. After this, Erica and Boyd went missing, but Derek soon helped them into hiding, to avoid the new threat of the alpha pack, which he helped to fight. After giving up his alpha spark to save a life, he returned to his former beta status. However, as time has passed, he has noticed indications of his powers returning through some unknown means. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Teen Wolf Category:Derek Hale's Pack